


With an Air of Infinite Sadness

by Crematosis



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Albel makes a terrible priest, Comfort/Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world, all of Fayt's friends have drifted apart, leaving him alone behind on Elicoor. Fayt finds an ancient spell for contacting a certain friend that he could never get over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With an Air of Infinite Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I love Albel too much to wish him dead, but I like exploring how Fayt would cope.

The old church of Apris was one of the few religious organizations that still allowed magic in their worship. It was probably the only place that would perform the ancient spell he had recently unearthed. Blehartuas, the spell of summoning.

The priest was waiting for Fayt when he entered the church. Fayt looked very alone and very afraid, afraid of hope.

"I understand that you have uncovered one of our ancient spells," the priest murmured.

Fayt nodded and bit his lip. "Will it work?"

The priest examined the parchment written in the old tongue. "Yes, I am a scholar of ancient Aquarian. I have heard of this ritual being carried out before with very good results. You miss your friends, yes?"

Fayt nodded. "We all went in separate directions after the war. I'm the only one left now." He sniffled.

The priest smiled indulgently. "Well, no matter where your friends are, we should be able to reach them. It's an easy spell, but very powerful. Come, let's gather the necessary materials."

Relief washed over Fayt's face and he smiled faintly.

Reading the directions on performing the ritual carefully, the priest laid out the necessary objects. A clean white cloth was laid over the altar and a slender branch was placed on top of the cloth. Two lanterns were lit and placed on either side of the altar.

The priest stepped forward and curled his hands around the side of the altar and began to chant in the old Aquarian tongue, asking for Apris' help in locating and contacting Fayt's lost friends.

The priest finished his chant and turned to Fayt. "Now, step up to the altar, place your hands flat upon it and tell the goddess the name of the person you wish to contact."

Fayt placed his hands on the altar and lowered his head, a peaceful smile spreading over his face. "Albel Nox," Fayt whispered.

The priest let out a startled gasp. "Albel Nox? But-he's dead! It is a foolish thing to try to raise the-"

The priest cut off with a startled cry as the building began to shake as if caught in a giant earthquake. Doors blew open and shut and windows cracked. The priest swayed ominously, looking about to pass out.

Abruptly, the shaking stopped and the priest regained his balance. He glared at Fayt sharply. Fayt expected him to be angry for nearly destroying his church in a failed attempt to bring back his lost love. Fayt hung his head. "I know. I should have told-"

The priest put his hands on his hips in a very familiar way. 'Told me what, fool?"

Fayt's head snapped up and he stared in shock at the priest, who was looking at him with arrogant red eyes.

"Albel!" Fayt squealed. "I didn't think it would work. But you're back!"

Albel held out his hands and inspected them disdainfully. "Not really back."

Fayt bit his lip. "Yes, it looks like you're trapped in the body of the priest."

Albel scoffed. "I knew it had to be something like that. Bah, his whole body is weak. Hasn't seen a day of fighting in his life."

"Religious men are usually peaceful," Fayt said quietly.

"Peace is for fools," Albel snapped.

Fayt smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."

Albel snorted. "I've only been dead two years. It hasn't been that long."

Fayt looked down at his feet. 'It's been a long time for me."

Albel sighed. "You miss me already?"

"Why wouldn't I miss you?" Fayt shouted, breaking into tears. "I loved you and I still do. It's been so hard to live without you. Everyday I have to wake up without you I want to kill myself."

"You are not going to kill yourself," Albel growled. "I won't let you. Killing yourself is for weak fools. You're stronger than that."

"But I can't live without you," Fayt whispered. "I want to be with you again."

"If you kill yourself, you'll never be with me."

Fayt perked up and wiped at his eyes. "You're in heaven?"

Albel scowled. "No, I'm in some damn limbo. I'm not evil enough to go to hell, but not good enough to go to heaven. It's so boring here."

Fayt forced a smile. "If I was with you, it wouldn't be boring."

"You'll be here soon enough. Or maybe not. With your luck, you'll probably be sent straight to heaven since you're so damn perfect. But that's only if you don't kill yourself. Suicides are really frowned upon. You'd probably go straight to hell."

Fayt sighed sadly. "I just miss you so badly. It's so nice to hear your voice again, even if you don't look like you."

Albel shrugged. "It's nice to be alive again. It's nice to see you again. But I don't like hearing how you're wasting away pining for me. I don't like to see you so miserable."

"I can't help it," Fayt whispered. "You're the only person I truly cared for. I can't love anyone else besides you."

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with someone else. I just want you to enjoy living for as long as possible. If you get stuck in limbo, you'll wish you had made the most of your life while you could."

Fayt nodded and looked at Albel hesitantly. "I know you're in someone else's body. But you can still feel, right?"

"Don't even think about kissing me," Albel growled. "You're not kissing anyone except me." He made a face.

Fayt smiled softly. "I won't," he said. He took a step towards Albel and tentatively reached out and touched Albel's hand.

Albel's hand closed around Fayt's and he pulled the boy into a hug. Fayt sobbed against Albel's shoulder.

"Oh, quit the crying," Albel said, sounding gruff but not really meaning it. "You'll be alright now, won't you?"

Fayt nodded. "I think seeing that you're okay will help me."

"Good. Now, no more of these calls back to life. I hate this priest's body. Next time I have to be trapped in it, I'll kick your ass."

Fayt started giggling, but he cut off abruptly as he heard the door to the chapel thud open.

Albel jerked away from Fayt and glared down the intruder, who was ambling down the aisle to the altar. "Hey there, Fayt. Been awhile, hasn't it? I'm here to admire the nice architecture," Cliff began cheerfully. He stopped suddenly when he saw Albel's hostile expression. "Hey, don't look at me like that, man. You're the one who said I could visit and check the place out, right?"

Fayt elbowed Albel in the side. "Be nice," he hissed sharply.

"Very well," Albel said stiffly, turning and sweeping past Cliff, bumping into him purposefully. "Stay as long as you like but I won't be here with you."

Fayt grabbed at Albel's loose shirt sleeves. "I told you to be nice to him," Fayt growled.

"I hate him," Albel said in a high, angry whisper. "He's always interrupted us."

"I know that voice," Cliff said excitably.

Albel whirled to face him, his eyes flashing angrily. "Very well, maggot. Get it over with."

"Albel!" Cliff gasped. "But you're dead. You died in the Great War."

Albel scowled. "Don't you think I already know that?"

"But you're dead," Cliff protested.

"Of course I am!" Albel snapped. "Stop stating the obvious. Yes, I'm dead. Yes, I'm trapped in the body of some goddamn priest. The only good thing about being dead is that I don't have to put up with you." Albel snatched the branch off the altar and swung at Cliff, who backed away quickly.

"Easy, easy." Cliff put his hands up defensively. "I'll just come back another time."

Albel snorted and aimed a kick right for Cliff's midsection. With a grunt of pain, the Klausian took a step backwards, tripping over a piece of granite. He fell to the floor with a low thump and lay still.

"That's more like it," Albel said. He tucked the branch into his waistband as if he was sheathing a sword and then seemed to think better of it, laying the branch back on the altar.

Fayt sighed. "That's probably why you aren't in heaven yet. You and your temper."

Albel sniffed disdainfully. "I've always disliked him. Dumb as a rock."

Fayt patted Albel's shoulder. "What's done is done. At least he won't be able to run around town announcing that you're back."

"Yes, I'll be long gone before that oaf wakes up."

Fayt looked startled. "What? You're leaving?"

"I can't stay here forever, Fayt."

"I know," Fayt sighed sadly. "I just didn't expect you to leave so soon."

Albel caressed Fayt's cheek gently. "I'll meet up with you in heaven, my little fool."

Fayt had a brief glimpse of Albel, the real Albel before he was gone and the church shook again. The priest's lifeless body fell over and after hitting the ground he stirred and groggily got to his feet, smoothing down his billowy white robes.

"Well, that was an ordeal," he said brusquely. He looked sharply at Fayt. "I hope you've learned a lesson about raising the dead. We could have both been killed if the church collapsed."

Fayt wasn't really listening to the priest's words. He was starring off into space with a faraway look in his eyes. "Yes, that was always Albel's style. He's strong, but he controls his strength just enough to protect the ones he loves."

The priest frowned. "I am sorry the spell was ineffective. It is for reaching across distances, not meant for calling the dead."

Fayt smiled. "It's okay. It accomplished what I needed." He turned, stepped over Cliff's prostrate form and walked back out of the church, his head held high.


End file.
